Heart in the Fire
by Nina Detroit
Summary: Heroes character, Heroes world, some same events, just a little side story about what I think should happen teehee


**Hmm... let's see... this is my first ever fanfic so be nice... I don't own Heroes (does anyone) and I will be adding more Chapters later... it is about the heroes characters and links with the story but in all honesty it does not follow the story AT all... er... you'll get what I mean when you read it...**

The first time they met was when Peter dreamed.

He remembered it well because she told him that she could walk through anyone's dreams and was known as the DreamWalker.

At first he had been walking along one of the many streets that lined New York, aware that the people around him were also others from dreams but he could not see their eyes.

She explained this was because only the DreamWalker could see the detail of another's face and talk to them.

Peter told her that he was a sponge and could absorb another's power.

"But you can only absorb mine if you and I meet in person." Was her smug reply.

"I can also see the future. Dreams are the key to the future. I have seen your future, Peter Petrelli and I know how you die."

"So do I."

And then he had woken up.

Now, as he thought about the DreamWalker, Peter realised she must know a lot more than he did about the world. She must know all about Sylar and the bomb, and she must know all about the others. His brother, Matt, Mohinder and Claire, too.

Meeting the DreamWalker was the beginning of an adventure that changed Peter's life forever, but was not so big that the world would know about it.

And it all began with her, the DreamWalker's sister.

**Chapter 1**

Ring ring, ring ring. The phone rang its dull tune over and over again, until it eventually clicked through to answerphone.

"Hi, this is Alfina. I'm not available at the moment so please leave a message, thanks!" then there was a beep.

The person at the other end paused,

"Hey Al, it's Amanda. Well I was wondering when you're coming home, it's getting pretty boring out here without you and I don't blame you for anything! None of us do… anyway, if you don't come home within two days I'm coming out there to find ya.. so I guess… bye for now…."

Amanda slammed down the phone, anger coursing through her veins.

"That silly girl." She muttered under her breath, always running off like that to America. She looked fondly down at her younger sister, Florence, who was tugging at the bottom of Amanda's school shirt.

"Me want see Ally." She said, her big purple eyes filled with emotion.

"Aw, Flossie, you know Alfina doesn't like it when you call her Ally, and I don't think she's coming home for a long while yet." Sighed Amanda, she pushed her blonde hair from her eyes and glanced around the lounge.

"What TV instead?"

"No, me want Ally." Florence pouted, already so much like her older sisters. The same blonde hair and purple eyes, and the same determination that both Amanda and Alfina had.

"Well she's not coming home." Amanda pushed her little sister gently away from her shirt and went over to the cooker.

"I'm going to cook some dinner, ok? And then I'll book us some tickets for America."

"We go see Ally?" asked Florence her little face lighting up.

Amanda paused for a moment,

"If I can persuade someone to sell us tickets for free and allow us to travel to America alone." She said, Florence's eyes lit up. She was 2 years old, yet she knew perfectly well what Amanda was talking about.

"You go dream walky?"

"Yes… I'm going Dream Walking."

Many miles away, in the centre of New York City, Alfina Summers ran through the busy streets. The rain pelted down, soaking her trousers and dripping off her Hello Kitty umbrella. In her arms she clutched some folders and many papers within them. To her it seemed she was going in the opposite direction to everyone else and she was having a hard time dodging the people.

Suddenly, she hit someone whom she had not even noticed coming towards her.

"Ow!" she cried as her papers, folders, umbrella and her whole self went crashing to the ground. Then a young man was bending over her, apologetic and a sincere look in his deep brown eyes,

"I'm so sorry." He said, "I didn't see you there."

"No, it's my fault…" Alfina rarely found reason to blush, but now she did as the handsome young man scooped her papers and folders up then extended a hand to help her. Even in the dim light and the driving rain she could see the strange burns on his hand.

"Thanks." She murmured as she got to her feet.

"It really was my fault." He said smiling, "I was running so fast and was not looking where I was going."

"No really it was my fault." Said Alfina, then gasped, "My umbrella!" it was lying near the road.

"Hold on." He dashed towards it and seemed to sink into the crowd, and then he was by her side again holding it for her.

"Oh… thank you." She gave an embarrassed smile and he blushed slightly.

"Hey… you're English." He noted,

"Well I'm not Portuguese." Replied Alfina with a faint smile, he laughed,

"True." There was a pause and for a moment Alfina thought he was going to ask her something else. Then he changed his mind,

"So er… why are you in New York then, in the middle of the term?" he asked,

"Studying." Alfina said and gestured to some of the documents, "Human Genetics."

"Really? That's so cool." He mused and Alfina thought it was a strange conversation for them to be having in the middle of New York with the rain beating down.

"I know a professor who would love to talk to you." He continued enthusiastically, "About Human Genetics and all."

"You've studied it yourself?" asked Alfina as the young man read through some of her documents.

He glanced up,

"Well… not exactly… I've kind of… had my fair share of Human Genetics, let's say." He grinned.

"Seriously? You're a doctor?" Alfina was kind of interested. The young man threw back his head and laughed.

"Sorry what did I say?" Alfina positioned the umbrella over both her and the young man.

"Nothing, it's just I used to be a hospice nurse then I quit, you just reminded me of how dull that life was compared to now…" he trailed off and glanced over his shoulder as if someone was calling him.

"Are you ok?"

"Hey, I'm so rude… what's your name?" he asked suddenly,

"Er… Alfina Summers, you?"

Again he glanced over his shoulder,

"You should really meet my professor friend," he continued, "but not now, I gotta go. Sorry for bumping into you, see you!" he turned to go.

"What's your name then?" Alfina called after him, he turned back with a half crazed smile.

"It's Peter, Peter Petrelli."


End file.
